dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Seo In Guk
Perfil *'Nombre:' Seo In Guk / 서인국. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Solista. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180 cm. *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Agencia:' **'Corea:' Jelly Fish Entertainment - (Misma que VIXX, Sung Si kyung, Park Hyo Shin) **'Japón:' Irving Entertainment /Nippon Crown. Biografía Seo In Guk proviene de una familia de escasos recursos de Ulsan, quienes recogían materiales reciclables para ganarse la vida. Su sueño de convertirse en cantante empezó cuando él tenía 10 años, después de escuchar al cantante de rock Kim Jung Min. Siendo un muchacho tímido, el joven Guk descubrió su talento para los escenarios en las reuniones familiares y eventos escolares. Estudió música aplicada en la Universidad de Daebul, y finalmente comenzó a audicionar para algunas de las mayores agencias de entretenimiento. Realizó su debut como cantante en el año 2009, tras haber ganado el concurso Superstar K de Mnet, mientras que su debut como actor fue en 2012 con un pequeño papel en Love Rain, logrando obtener su primer protagónico más tarde ese año con el drama Respond 1997. Dramas *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) ''Cameo Ep. 9 *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) Cameo Ep. 16 *Hello Monster (KBS2, 2015) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014-2015) *King of High School Life Conduct (tvN, 2014) *What Kind of Goodbye (Dramacube, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo ''Ep 16 y 17 *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) * Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Finding Myself tema para King of High School Life Conduct (2014) *''No Matter What'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Just The Way We Love'' (ft. Eun Ji) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You'' (ft. Eun Ji) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''Fate (Like a Fool)'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) Películas *Wild Dog (2014) *No Breathing (2013) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 184 *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep. 13 *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) *Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013) MC especial Ep. 7:"The Sons Over Flowers Special" ''y Ep. 32:"I want to live with my grown-up daughter vs I do not" '' *I Live Alone (MBC, 2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2011) *Oh My School (SBS, 2010) Ep. 24, 25 y 26 *Superstar K (Mnet, 2009) Musicales *'2012:' Gwanghwamun Love Son Anuncios *'2014:' Isenberg (Con Park Min Young) *'2011:' UNIONBAY (Con IU) Colaboraciones *''Loved You'' - ft. Zia *''Christmas Time'' - ft. Lisa, Altair, Hyung, Bekha, Brian *''Christmas to all'' - ft. Sung Si Kyung, Brian, Bekha *''Nagging ''- IU ft. Seulong (Presentación en vivo de Music Bank, sustituyendo a Seulong) *''Let's Go'' - ft G-20 *''Winter Confession'' - Sung Si Kyung, Park Hyo Shin, VIXX Videos Musicales *Melody Day - Another Parting (2014) *Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance *Phone - "Pick Up The Phone" (2013) *Swings - "Would You?" (2013) *K.Will - "Please Don't" (이러지마 제발) (2012) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum ''Singles Single Especial 'Japón' Album Singles Mini Álbum Premios *'2009 Cyword Digital Music Award:' Novato del año por ''Calling '' * '''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor Revelación por Respond 1997 * '''2012 Style Icon Awards: '''TOP 10 "''Iconos con estilo" (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * 2012 1st DramaFever Awards: 'Mejor Beso (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st DramaFever Awards: '''Mejor Pareja No Destinada a Estar (con Hoya) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Estrella Prometedora por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Mejor pareja (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Mejor OST (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you (Respond 1997) * '2012 14th Mnet Asian Music Awards: '''Mejor OST (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you (Respond 1997) * '2012 4th Melon Music Awards: '''Mejor OST (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you (Respond 1997) * '2013 2nd Gaon Chart K-Pop Chards Awards: '''Canción del Año - Septiembre (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you * '2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Nueva Estrella por Master's Sun * '''2014 3rd Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: '''Artista del Año - Diciembre (con Zia) por ''Loved You * '2014 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor Revelación Por The King's Face Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Universidad Daebul (Música Aplicada). * '''Debut en Japón: 24 de abril 2013. * Hobbies: Componer, tocar el piano, videojuegos y sobre todo, comer. * Fobia: 'A la oscuridad. * Explicó que le gustaría una chica carismática y muy sabia (que le guste leer libros), y que sea alta. * Declaró que le gustaría casarse joven. * Park Ji Yeon de T-ara participó con él en su MV de ''Shake It Up. * Le gustan mucho los deportes, en especial el fútbol, también le gusta leer y de vez en cuando mencionar en Twitter a Jang Geun Suk. * Tiene una gran amistad con la actriz Goo Hye Sun. De hecho, en ''With Laughter or With Tears ''contó con su colaboración, tanto en escritura como en el MV. * En el programa '''Mamma Mia, su madre reveló que lo amamantó hasta los 5 años y que se orinó en la cama hasta pasar el quinto grado. * Se dice que mientras filmaban Respond 1997, realmente le gustaba su co-protagonista Jung Eun ji. * Eligió a Yoona de Girls' Generation sobre Eunji en el programa "Kiss The Radio". * A Hyorin de Sistar le llama "Sexy Hyorin". * Escogió a Sistar sobre A Pink. * En el programa Mamma Mia!, descubrió que sus padres lo tuvieron antes de casarse y a los pocos días de conocerse. * Tiene medalla de plata en Hapkido. Practicó también Wrestling, Boxeo y Artes Marciales Mixtas. * Tiene un gran parecido con Yook Sung Jae de BTOB y con N de VIXX. Él y N lo afirmaron sacándose una selca juntos, haciendo creer a la audiencia que ellos podrían ser hermanos. * Durante una audición le dijeron que debía bajar de peso. Eso le afectó mucho y comenzó a obsesionarse con ello: "Me obsesioné con mi peso, por lo que cada cosa que comía iba corriendo al baño para vomitarlo y así no ganar peso", pero esto no fue bueno para él ya que desarrolló bulimia. Recibió tratamiento, logrando recuperar su peso y de esa forma aprendió a comer más sano y a ejercitarse como se debe. * Ha recibido buenas críticas porque no tiene tomas malas al realizar escenas de besos. * En una entrevista declaró que sentía envidia del cuerpo de Lee Jong Suk. * Es muy bueno en la actuación, sobre todo cuando se trata de llorar. * Sufrió una segunda lesión en el set de grabación. * En el programa de SBS Laws of the Jungle in Indochina reveló su miedo a las polillas. * Fue el primer ganador de Mnet '''popular competencia de canto show de talentos '''Superstar K. * Sports Seoul, expertos de la industria le contaron: “Seo In Guk y Sunny se están viendo con ‘buenos sentimientos’”. Según se informa, Sunny conoció a Seo In Guk a través de Yuri, otra miembro de Girls’ Generation que apareció en el filme “No Breathing” (2013) con Seo In Guk. Después de terminar el rodaje de la película, Seo In Guk conoció a Sunny de manera natural con Yuri y su relación se transformó en romance. También habría supuestos testimonios de personas que habrían visto a Sunny cuidando de Seo In Guk cuando estuvo hospitalizado en un hospital general de Seúl el mes pasado debido a un problema de salud. Pacientes del hospital confirmaron que vieron a Sunny cuidar de Seo In Guk durante la noche mientras se encontraba en el área de otorrinolaringología. Un paciente dijo que aunque Sunny parecía intentar taparse para esconder su identidad, la gente podía decir de inmediato que se trataba de ella. Cuidó de Seo In Guk durante bastante rato y se marchó. Los rumores sobre una relación sentimental entre Seo In Guk y Sunny han estado flotando por los tabloides durante un tiempo. No obstante, las agencias de ambas partes han negado que estén saliendo, diciendo que son solo amigos. Enlaces *Phone - Pick Up The Phone *K.Will - Please Don't (이러지마 제발) *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) * Pagina Oficial Corea * Pagina Oficial Japon * Perfil (naver) * Perfil (daum) * Twitter Oficial * HanCinema Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|Seo In Guk - Call thumb|right|295px|Seo In Guk - Love U 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|Seo In Guk- Fly Away thumb|right|300 px|Seo In Guk - Everlasting Love Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987